


Where We Overlap Pt. 1

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Law has been waiting in the shadows for the right time to make his play on Luffy. But he is more invested than he ever thought he could be.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

For three long hours, he waited in the shadows, like a Tiger. Trafalgar D. Water Law was perched on the steps of the Sunny, biding his time. He’d sat as still as a statue, and had allowed the night to conceal him in darkness, until he was invisible to the Straw Hat Crew. They forgot about him easily enough while in the midst of another nightly deck party. By the time they began turning in for the night, half of them drunk, and the other half passing out fast, Law was long-forgotten. He watched in delicate silence, an uneasy truce with the night, as Robin carried Chopper and Franky carried Robin. His eyes barely blinked as he watched Usopp and Nami pick up the empty drink glasses and disappear into the kitchen. His breath remained even and steady, as the swordsman and the cook bickered loudly, while also drunkenly propping each other up, just to stumble through the dorm door, and shout some more. This was all useful information, but the most interesting piece by far, was the whereabouts of the Captain. Monkey D. Luffy. Law had been waiting to get him alone for a week now. And with the deck clear of bodies, there remained only one. Luffy lay sprawled out, spread eagle across the deck, in the moonlight. Law bit his lip and ever so slowly, rose from the shadows and made his way silently across the deck, to where the object of his desire lay dreaming. Law admired how the cool breeze made Luffy’s perky young nipples stiff and inviting. Soundlessly he straddled Luffy’s sleeping form, and before he knew what he was doing, Law began placing kisses on Luffy’s chest. His hips girated involuntarily and an erection began to grow between his legs. Law moved up and kissed Luffy’s neck, his ear lobes, his lips. Luffy squirmed slightly beneath him, but remained between awake and asleep. Law began attacking Luffy with abandon. He kissed him all over and latched his lips around one of Luffy’s perfect nipples. Law began suckling on Luffy like his life depended on it, and adjusted his huge erection with a free hand, so he could hump it against Luffy’s inner thigh. Luffy stirred from his sleep, eyes suddenly wide. “Tra! What are you doing? That feels Weirmmmm!” Law slapped a hand over Luffy’s mouth and continued to suck and thrust. He lifted his mouth without even looking up at Luffy’s face. “Ssshh...Mugiwara-ya. Just shut up and relax, I need to get off.” Luffy didn’t stop him. He did as he was told. He didn’t know what ‘get off’ meant, and at first he thought Law meant he wanted to get off of the Sunny. He decided to trust Law, and so he complied. It was hard to stay quiet though. What Law was doing felt really weird, but also kind of good. Luffy’s penis had flared up now too, and it didn’t help that Law’s felt really good rubbing against his through their jeans. Law now lay flat against Luffy, pinning him to the deck. Their chests were touching and Law found it intensely erotic. Luffy wasn’t just anyone to him. Law had never actively wanted to fuck someone so badly in his entire life. Something about Luffy awoke a primal drive in him to mate. He’d put his baby in Luffy if Luffy could carry. He needed to breed with this boy so badly it was all he thought about. Law was obsessed and now given the opportunity, he had to have him. 

Luffy didn’t understand what was happening to his body, but he pushed back against Law’s thrusts. When Law finally let go of Luffy’s mouth, Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s neck and whimpered “please, Torao...please...please…” He didn’t know what he was even begging for, he just knew he needed it from Law so badly. “Fuuuck…” Law gasped as he grinded away against Luffy. His free hand found one of Luffy’s nipples and he pinched it hard, twisting it slightly. Luffy’s back arched and his dick leapt up against his shorts, pulsing and spitting out pre-cum. A yip of pleasure escaped Luffy’s mouth. Law was driven harder by the excitement of seeing Luffy’s body respond to his touch. He loved how the pleasure was immobilizing the young man who never sat still. Luffy was practically paralyzed, like a fish caught in a sea of Jellyfish tentacles. His legs barely worked and just lay there stiff and shaking. Law grinded and groped at Luffy’s body, reaching his hand beneath him to squeeze a handful of his ass. Luffy came. That was all it took. Trafalgar Law was grabbing his ass. It was a pleasure that Luffy hadn’t known he needed in his life. Luffy knew he wanted Law near him, and he wanted Law to touch him, but he didn’t know it could feel this good. “Torao! Help! I’m gonna! Help! Torao!!” Law grinned and grinded even harder. He savored the expression on Luffy’s face, as he discovered his body could do something he’d never known it could do before. Law covered Luffy’s mouth as his orgasm erupted in his shorts. “MMMM!!!” Luffy tried to scream against Law’s palm, eyes pinched shut, then wide and dilated. Luffy lay limp and still, staring up at the stars in the sky, as Law continued his quest for his own relief. Now that Luffy lay still and drained, Law could finish what he started. Law pulled his swollen dick out of his pants and rubbed hard and fast. He straddled Luffy’s stomach and aimed at his face. “Oh God fuck yeah, little bitch….” he groaned as he shot his load all over Luffy’s face and chest. Luffy’s hot little body heaved under him, and his tongue reached out of his mouth to taste the hot, white, mess, Law had made of him. Law was panting and had never felt so satisfied in his life. That would teach the little Captain his place. Luffy just lay there, looking up at the sky. It was a new world for him now. Law stood. He gathered Luffy’s limp form in his arms and carried him over to the steps. He sat and held his shivering ally in a rare moment of intimacy. Luffy nuzzled against Law’s chest, eyes closed, breathing him in, with an arm latched on Law’s shoulder. “Mmm...Torao?” Law looked down at Luffy blankly. He was sure to have questions about what they’d just done. Law braced himself. “...when can we do that again?” Was the only question out of Luffy’s mouth. Law smiled slightly. “Not for a while.” He answered flatly. Luffy nuzzled closer. “I love you, Torao…” and he fell asleep. “Oh no…” Law said aloud, even though deep inside, the words made his heart reverberate and flutter. It was a new world for Law too.


	2. I want it to loom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wakes up from a dirty dream about Law, and suddenly knows just what he should do next

Luffy was dreaming. His spent, stretchy body was curled into a fetal position on his bunk mattress, and he breathed in and out with the rhythm of the sea outside. In his dream he stood in the recovery ward on the Polar Tang. He was dressed in a robe? No, a Kimono! It was red and shiny. He wore nothing else. He could feel a tall body press against him from behind, and a spindly, tattooed hand softly graced his bare skin, where the Kimono parted across his chest. Luffy smiled and let his eyes close. “Tra-guy…” He whispered half in greeting, half in joyful surprise. “Hmm” He could hear Law smile coyly as he stroked Luffy’s chest. He leaned forward and murmured into the young man’s ear “Mugiwara-ya…I need to show you something…”  
Luffy swayed, eyes still closed, as Law’s hand went for one of his nipples again. “Okay, Torao…” He purred with no real clue what he was in for. He was just so glad that Law was there, and that they could be together like this. Law smirked in that way that made Luffy lose track of time, as he materialized suddenly in front of him now, and down on his knees. His hands ran up Luffy’s thighs, and parted his Kimono like a stage curtain. Luffy bit his lower lip and tried not to giggle. It felt good, but surprising and funny at the same time. His penis was half flaccid when Law took it into his mouth. Luffy covered his own mouth, but a giggle escaped anyway. He felt wet, and warm, and…”Ohhh….” His eyes rolled back in his head as all the blood his body had to spare came rushing in. Law ran his tongue up the underside vein, causing Luffy to curl his toes and squeal with pleasure, opening only one eye to gaze down at Law’s sultry face. He popped out of Law’s mouth, bobbing and pulsating, and inflamed. The head of his prick swelled, and Law (looking very pleased, eyes always in shadow beneath his hat,) slowly introduced it to the back of his throat. Gag reflex long-gone, Law began moving his head back and forth. Luffy swayed and smiled as the sensations shot through him. Just as the pleasure was climbing higher, Luffy woke up. For the first time in his life, he woke up with a raging boner. He didn’t know what to do with it, so he just lay around until it went away on its own. Luffy wondered why Law wanted to show him that in his dream. Maybe Law wanted him to do that for him. Luffy sniggered at the thought of putting someone’s genitals in his mouth, but what if Law really liked it? What if it made him blush and get all mad like he did when he was really happy inside? That thought made Luffy smile and laugh a little. It was decided. He would do all those things done to him in his dream, to Law today!

Law stood in the shadow of the mast, watching the sunlight glisten across the surface of the calm sea. He didn’t want to interact with anybody...except maybe one. He shoved the thought down hard and scoffed at his own capriciousness. How foolish! Mounting Mugiwara-ya like that?! There would surely be consequences if the little shrimp opened his big mouth, and Law was almost certain that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He kept his sword close, should he need to defend himself from a lynch-mob of overprotective crew members. The cook and swordsman would be the hardest to defeat. Why had he acted so impulsively? It was wrong! Even as he vowed to himself that it was a one-time-affair, and that he’d never do it again, a familiar ache filled his chest, and he longed to run his hand through Luffy’s silky hair once more, to hold his skin in his fingers, and watch his body react to touch.

The familiar slap of flip-flops sounded behind Law’s head, as Luffy made his way down the stairs to join his fellows in the noonday heat. He yawned loudly, and Law turned to watch through a slat. Luffy greeted his comrades, not a word mentioned about what transpired after they’d all turned in. Still Law remained hidden from view. There was no reason to make it awkward by joining them. Besides which, Law had nothing to say to them. This alliance was between himself and their Captain. As Law reasoned with himself in the cool shadow of the mast, Luffy had already begun to search for him, and after climbing half way up the mast, he gasped excitedly and let his neck stretch. His head bobbed upside down in front of Law, who at first swatted at it as if Luffy were some large, spider. Luffy giggled and let the rest of his body tumble down to the ground in front of where Law stood. Law rolled his eyes and closed them with a disapproving scowl. “What do you want, Mugiwara-ya?” He groaned a little too annoyed. Luffy smiled up at him and then stopped to think for a second. What did he want? Oh yeah, the dream! Luffy went right for Law’s pants. “What the FUCK!! Mugiwara-ya! What are you doing?!” This was definitely not what Law was expecting, especially with Luffy’s whole crew assembled just a few yards away. Law knew if he used force to stop Luffy, people would notice. He was in a bind. Luffy eagerly pulled Law’s jeans open. “Mugiwara-ya…I want to...but not here. Okay? Let’s go downstairs. I know a quiet place we can….ohhhhh..M-Mu-gi-wa...ra...yes...fuck!” Luffy was on his knees, with Law’s giant member sliding between his lips, kissing the back of his throat. Law had to grab on to the nearest barrel to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. This was heaven...this was DANGEROUS!! The others might hear them, or come to see where Luffy went. Luffy cared not in the least. His big wide eyes searched Law’s face for signs of enjoyment. He wrapped his fist around the base and started rubbing as Law glided in and out, saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth.  
“We should….oh g-od...Mugi...Mugiwara...we should go someplace safer, then we can…..” White-out! Electric ecstasy rocketed to Law’s brain as Luffy ran his tongue along the vein/ridge on the underside of his penis, and let it flick where it connected to the head. Law bit his lip harder than he’d ever in his life to keep from screaming. No one had ever done him like this before. No one! Law had a lot of sex. He’d been having sex since he was far younger than Luffy. He thought he’d felt it all, but no this was conscious on Luffy’s part, and Law had never seen it coming. Luffy grinned up at him, chin covered in spitle, gripping Law’s inflamed shaft like a trophy, while a fine glaze of precum dripped from the tip. Law put his hands behind Luffy’s head, as he put Law back in his mouth. Law began thrusting hard and fast down Luffy’s throat. Luffy squirmed a little in his attempt to keep breathing. Law couldn’t reign himself in. He had to fuck Luffy’s stupid, ignorant, dumb-ass, adorable, perfect bitch face. He had to fuck the smile right off of those sexy, naieve, amazing lips. “Oh yeah, take it...:” Law groaned as he spread his legs and fucked faster. He was gonna cum down Mugiwara-ya’s precious little throat, and his little crew would never even know. He thought of that coy look on Luffy’s face, when he ran his tongue along him like that. Not so innocent after all, perhaps? “Who taught you to suck cock like that, huh?!” he growled as he fucked. He was so close to orgasm now he could feel his balls ready to unload. “Huh? Who taught you, you little whore!” Law pounded Luffy’s throat a few more times, before shooting his load down Luffy’s throat. Law gripped Luffy’s hair with both fists, and pulled him back by it, so his cock could fall out. Luffy coughed and gagged a few times before grinning up at Law. “Come here” Law gathered Luffy in his arms as he slumped down to the deck. He held Luffy in his lap as their breathing began to return to normal. After a few moments of silent recovery Luffy spoke. “It was you” “Huh?” “You taught me how to do it with your mouth.” He smiled contentedly, crumpled against Law’s chest. “I had a dream in the night. You did it to me with your mouth. You taught me, Torao.” Law was more than a little bewildered. He held Luffy tight, realizing he’d opened up pandora’s box so wide, that he was seducing the young Captain, even in his dreams. “Luffy!” “Luffy!!” “Luuuffy!” Voices called for their Captain. Law stood and set Luffy on his feet. “Meet me at midnight in the haul.” He calmly whispered, and kissed Luffy's messy, swollen lips, before disappearing around the mast. “There you are!” Nami smiled. “It’s time for lunch! Sanji-Kun made sandwiches!” Luffy wasn’t listening. He was gazing in the direction in which Law had disappeared. “Midnight….”


	3. Midnight Comes to the Hull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy honors Law's request. Both men are in over their heads now.

Law waited in silence among the barrels below the deck of the Sunny. He was restless, as always, but with more at stake this time. What if Luffy didn’t join him at midnight? Could Luffy tell time? He entertained himself with various books, and by practicing his techniques on unsuspecting vermin, as they scuffled after crumbs. The joy of splitting confused rats into several pieces soon faded. It was just as well. Law couldn’t really pay attention anyway. If Luffy came as he had requested, Law didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself. What Luffy had done to him early in the afternoon had left Law wanting more. He was so stupidly turned on by how Luffy responded to his advances. He thought about Luffy laying all alone in his bunk, fingering his own asshole for reasons he didn’t understand, milking his own dick with his other hand furiously. Law sat back against the wall, eyes closed, running his hand back and forth against his own cock, through his jeans. He continued to fantasize about Luffy pleasuring himself. Now that he’d been awoken, he was probably horny all of the time. It made Law hard as a rock just thinking about it. Luffy beating off madly, whispering “Torao...please…” “Mugiwara-ya…” Law whispered as his prick leapt against his touch. 

Suddenly, the haul door opened. Law got to his feet cautiously and peered around a stack of crates. There stood Luffy. “TRA-GUY!! I’M HERE. WHERE ARE Y-MmmmmMM!” Law grabbed Luffy from behind and put a hand over his mouth. “FOOL!” He hissed in Luffy’s ear “Do you wanna get us caught?!” Luffy didn’t know why Law wanted to be so secretive all the time, but it sure seemed like a waste of energy. Law, still nursing a raging erection, began placing kisses all over Luffy’s neck. He had to have him. NOW! Law was an addict. Sex with Luffy was his drug. Luffy didn’t resist. How could he? Law’s lips on his skin put him under some kind of spell. Law started sucking on the side of Luffy’s neck furiously, biting down ever so gently with his teeth. Luffy gasped a huge breath, as his eyes bulged and then relaxed. Law stayed latched on and sucked harder, before releasing Luffy’s tender skin, leaving a large bruise in his wake. “I’m gonna fuck you like an animal.” He growled into Luffy’s ear. All Luffy could do was reach back and cling to Law’s clothing. He couldn’t fight back. He didn’t know how. This was a new kind of attack, but because it was Law, he couldn’t make it stop. He didn’t want it to stop. He was as addicted as Law was. Ever since Law had shown him how to feel really good, it was all he wanted to do. Law stayed behind Luffy, but drove him forward to the floor. Luffy’s fingers clung to the edges between floorboards in front of him, as Law lowered his body weight on top of Luffy, madly dry humping his ass through their jeans. Luffy’s penis was red hot and he moved it as best he could against the floor. Law’s huge member forcing its way across his sensitive ass was making Luffy feel vulnerable and terrified, and more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. Law leaned back up on his knees, and tore Luffy’s shorts off. Luffy’s naked, squirming, perfect peach bum lay helpless before him. Law grabbed it with one hand, and pulled his jeans down, only enough to let his dick spring free. He forced Luffy’s legs apart with his knees, and ran his nine thick inches between Luffy’s cheeks, fully reveling in the pleasure that was finally to be his. He slapped Luffy’s ass hard a couple times, while Luffy lay a whimpering mess beneath him. Law grabbed Luffy’s hair and pulled him up from the floor. “Beg me to fuck you.” He sneered into Luffy’s ear. Luffy whined. “BEG ME, Mugiwara-ya! Do you want it? Huh?” “P-pl-please…” Luffy whimpered as Law massaged his tiny, tight, pulsing asshole. “Please what?! What do you want?!” Law raised his voice and slapped Luffy’s ass again. “Fuck me, Torao….” whispered Luffy, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Law introduced the head of his penis to the warm, smooth opening. “What was that?” The surgeon teased. “FUCK ME, TORAO!!!” Luffy howled and Law plunged in balls-deep. Luffy screamed with all his might, as Law covered his mouth with both hands and thumped madly back and forth against Luffy’s pink, battered ass. Luffy shot rope after rope of cum, in an ongoing orgasm that felt like it would never stop. Luffy’s little ass in the air, getting bred like an animal in heat. Law’s balls swayed and slapped against Luffy’s as he tried desperately to make the unbelievable pleasure last for as long as possible. “MMMMM!!!” Luffy continued to scream against Law’s hand, as his other hand came down to rest on top of one of Luffy’s ass cheeks. “God yes, take it bitch...oh FUCK!” The smoothness, the heat, the ass he’d been dreaming of fucking since sabaody. It was too good to be true. He was already the king of pirates. Luffy’s little ass was his treasure. Luffy’s hot little cock all red and spitting out orgasm against his little tummy. His voice crying against Law’s palm. Law pushed forward and lay on top of Luffy as flat as possible. He bucked his hips and with three more powerful strokes, Law was brought to orgasm. He drained what felt like endless ropes of cum deep into Luffy’s little belly, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. Luffy’s eyes were half lidded. He’d stopped struggling, or screaming against Law’s hand.   
Law slowly backed out of Luffy’s rectum with a sloppy popping sound, and wrapped his arms around the young man, kissing his shoulders gently and dreamily. Luffy remained silent and smiled blissfully. He had no words to explain what he was feeling. He hadn’t known even greater pleasure like that was possible. He knew now, that many kinds of pleasure were possible, when he trusted Law. Luffy remained naked for the rest of the night, beneath a fur blanket, in Law’s protective arms. He hoped Law would stay forever. He liked being pirate-married. Law slept like a baby, but not before contemplating the connotations of his indiscretions with Luffy. Someone would find out, and then what? He cursed himself for getting Luffy involved in his mission to eliminate his enemy. If Luffy were lost in battle, there would be nothing left worth living for, and Law would have to die as well. Law had wanted to die since he was very young. At least Luffy was something worth dying for. Law wondered how much longer he could push his luck, and take what he needed from Luffy and his precious little body.


	4. In the Blue Light of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Captains explore slower and more intimate levels of love making as the night turns into a day.

The Sunny creaked as it pitched and heaved in the playful swell of the current outside. A few rats scurried and chattered among the crates and barrels in the dark haul. Two lovers lay entangled beneath a blanket made of fur on the floor. It was only 5:15 am. The sun hadn't made its swim in the sky to sea-level yet, and already (or still) Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law rolled and writhed and kissed beneath the covers of fur, and in the blue light of dawn.

Not a word was spoken between them, save for the occasional affirming moan. They had communicated entirely with moans and touches for hours now. Navigating each other's entire bodies, unafraid and delirious with a sort of lethargic, heavy, opiate passion. Neither one breaking eye contact, except for when their eyes had to close to endure the altitude of the pleasure they floated in. Their tongues almost never came apart from one another's mouths. Luffy's hips arched and bucked gently, if not gracefully even, as he lay atop Law’s chest. His hands cradled his lover’s head, gripping his hair with a forcefulness that fluctuated instinctively, to express the intensity of whatever sensations he was experiencing. Law's long arms wrapped around his lover's body, keeping him close. One hand lightly grazing his back, sending shivers through Luffy’s entire organism. The other hand firmly attached to Luffy’s left ass cheek, cupping it while letting the rippling waves of desire engulf him whenever he squeezed, rubbed, or explored it with his finger tips. 

Law was deep inside Luffy again, he had been for hours, slowly nudging, prodding, and reaching deeper than he’d gone before. Edging both himself and Luffy close to orgasim, before halting to enjoy the torture of denied release. Luffy rode him, his pert nipples budding and swollen from passionate abuse, Law’s hand on his face, parting his sweet lips with his thumb. When Luffy began riding too fast, Law would take hold of his hips and force him to stay still, while lifting his own hips to torment Luffy’s battered prostate with taste after brutal taste of orgasim, only to deny the both of them release. Luffy would whimper so beautifully. His soft, pleading cries were music to Law’s ears. The tears in his eyes, his penis pointed and pulsing steadily, reaching out desperately in an attempt to penetrate the nothing that surrounded it. They both needed release badly, and yet Luffy wished it would never come. He wanted to do this all day, and all night, for the rest of his life. This is how he wanted to die. Law’s eyes glued to him in wonder, while using his body to paralyze him with pleasure. 

Law wrapped his whole body around Luffy and rolled over on top of him. Luffy’s legs locked around his hips, as he increased the pace of his thrusts ever so slightly. Luffy kept his arms wrapped tightly around Law’s neck and moaned in the glorious heat of this new position. Law wrapped his hand around Luffy’s dick and squeezed, while steadily thrusting away in and out of his anus. Luffy’s mouth opened but nothing came out at first. He was overwhelmed with pleasure. “Tr...Torao…P-please…I wanna c...I wanna cum!! Please!” Law couldn’t stand it anymore. Luffy’s begging, his little prick spewing precum, the hours of delayed gratification. He began to speed up, feeling his balls slap against Luffy’s tight little ass. He shifted his hip and drilled as hard against Luffy’s prostate as he could. Luffy let go of Law and grasped the blanket on either side of him with each hand as if his wrists were bound to the floor, helpless beneath his lover’s onslaught. Law rested his chin in Luffy’s black hair as he fucked like his life depended on it. He needed this release just as bad as Luffy did. His member was swollen with blood and his balls ached. Reaching his hands down, Law grasped Luffy’s ass and held it in place. Luffy cried out in ecstatic torment. “Fuck me, Torao! Fuck me! I wanna cum!! Make me cum! Oh oh OH YES YES TORAO YEEEEESSSS!!!” Hot cum began pooling under the head of Luffy’s penis,and onto his lower abdomen. He screamed and this time Law didn’t bother to cover his mouth. He was too busy focusing on how amazing Luffy’s perfect bum felt in his hands and around his prick, “fucck….oh yeah...fuck...mugiwara-ya….you’re so fucking sexy…..ohhhhhhh...oh FUCK!” Law’s orgasim came shortly after. As he shot his load deep inside of Luffy, their mouths found each other’s again. Law pushed his tongue as far down Luffy’s throat as he could, as his semen flooded the deepest reaches of his insides. Their foreheads remained glued together for many long moments. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed again. Sweating and panting, Luffy moaned again in sweet bliss. Law collapsed on top of him, face buried in the blanket and Luffy’s hair, while his balls continued to spasm and churn out ribbon after ribbon of delayed gratification. This was the fourth time he’d cum in twenty-four hours, and still he knew it would not be enough. A lifetime would not be enough. His desire to seed Luffy as many times as humanly possible, was a bottomless well. The would-be king of pirates had lost his crown, in the same way he had planned to win it from others. One small stretchy boy was all it took. He lay knotted to Luffy, chained like a prisoner by the most sensitive part of his own body. Was it worth it? Every last thrust. Luffy could have the crown. Law would settle for second place, if it meant night after glorious night between Luffy’s tight little thighs. When he finally fell out, his hot, limp member resting against Luffy’s sore asshole, Law had caught his breath. He turned to look at Luffy’s face, which was plastered with a great, big grin. He had to smile himself, at the feral, almost ferocious and savage joy that Luffy wore so well.  
“I want pancakes” He declared with a fierce and yet playful authority.

There was no reason to try and hide what they were doing anymore. Someone would notice, had they not already, and Law knew damn well he’d never be strong enough to resist his insatiable lust for Luffy. Once they’d cleaned up, dressed, and climbed up onto the deck, the sun had risen. They could smell Sanji cooking breakfast. Robin and Nami were on the deck drinking hangover cocktails. Franky was practicing posing in the sun. Usopp and Zoro exchanged knowing looks when Law and Luffy joined the morning scene. They kept their hands to themselves, both knowing not to talk about it. This was an alliance between captains, and they were the only two involved. Law resented the stifled giggles. Luffy’s crew were undisciplined and out of control. It was disrespectful at best. He grit his teeth and buried his anger for Luffy’s sake. His little smile serene, Luffy headed directly for his special seat on Sunny’s Lion head, and stretched his arms over his head, greeting the day with a new confidence he hadn’t known he hadn’t had. Law smiled and closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. He knew what danger lay ahead in Dressrosa, but right now, experiencing this bedazzling, warm, radiant connection between himself and his plucky little ally, Law momentarily forgot to care. He’d never topped or wanted to top until he met Luffy. Now that Luffy knew how Law could please him, Law was confident that he’d have Luffy under his thumb moving forward. What he didn’t realize is that his thinking was a pretty, egoic lie. Law was scared inside. He was afraid that with Luffy’s sexuality awakened, he would grow tired of Law and seek out other partners. It hurt Law’s ego too much to admit the truth to himself. He wanted Luffy all to himself because he loved the impish little scoundrel. Now that he’d convinced Luffy to join him, Law never wanted to be away from Luffy’s side again. The pain of separating on Amazon Lily, had fundamentally changed Law from the inside out, until he grew so obsessed that all he could do was dream up scenarios in which they’d bump into each other, so that he could propose that they team up (indefinitely.) Content in his denial, Law went to the kitchen for some coffee, and Luffy followed shortly...for pancakes, of course.


End file.
